<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you like my t-shirt by joeysclerosis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069903">If you like my t-shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis'>joeysclerosis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you like my t-shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Роса пренеприятно оседала на кедах, пропитывая их.<br/>Тайлеру казалось, что его ноги уже хлюпают в обуви, но, конечно, это было не так. Все это ужасное волнение! Каждый год он говорил себе, что ничего интересного или хорошего в школе не обещается, снова без сна и свободного времени, с кучей заданий, которые не пригодятся, наедине. Однако что-то внутри всегда сверлило лёгким пёрышком ребра, когда парень видел приглашающие надписи, поздравления с началом учебного года, прочую дурь. Были в школе действительно стоящие вещи – умные люди, в небольшом количестве, например. Однако, главным было чувство того, что это самая лёгкая часть жизни. «Дальше будет хуже», каждый раз думал Джозеф, когда что-то в школе казалось трудным. </p><p>Сегодня небо напоминало кусок бирюзы с ребрами облаков, а прохладный воздух щекотно проходился по худым бокам, цеплялся за волосы, тонкими струйками просачивался сквозь рукава черной толстовки. И Тай соврал бы, если бы сказал, что это неприятно. Единственное, что нарушало идеальность обстановки – кажется, он плохо затянул лямки рюкзака и теперь его одежда постоянно задиралась. </p><p>Школа встретила широко открытыми дверьми, возле которых, как стая воробьев, жались школьники. Некоторые из них по старой памяти поздоровались с Тайлером, тот только кивнул – он был в наушниках и говорить не рискнул. Мать всегда смеётся над ним, пытающимся перекричать песню. Остальные, судя по недовольным лицам, демонстративно ненавидели это учебное заведение. Парадоксально, люди, которые в жизни являются ужасными глупцами, не любят школу, не находят в ней ни единого плюса. </p><p>Класс, в котором проходит сегодня первый и вводный урок, встречает Тайлера простором и свежестью – окна открыты нараспашку. Новые комплекты парт сияют. Облюбовав себе ту, что прямо напротив окна, парень садится за нее. Пока он один в кабинете, это место приятное. Немного дёрнувшись, парень всё-таки принимает решение закрыть окно и поднимается с места. </p><p>Сделав дело, Джозеф возвращается к себе и недоумевает, увидев боковым зрением, кто это успел прийти за десять секунд. Сердцебиение, слегка дернувшееся от неожиданности, принимает прежние обороты. Перед ним стоит ещё две парты – первая осталась свободна, на второй же валяется сумка. На сумке куча нашивок, но три самых больших – карикатурные и забавные гуманоиды, ещё есть комета, надпись «I want to believe» маркером и много чего ещё. Обладатель удивительной сумки садится за стол. Тайлер минуту раздумывает, снять ли наушники, вдруг, этот кто-то что-то скажет, и нужно будет ответить. Вернее, он захочет ответить. У незнакомца пепельные волосы и, кажется, он их выпрямляет. Выглядит отвратительно, ему нужно сменить стрижку. Форма очков ему дико не идёт, и глаза в них выглядят маленькими. Тай морщится, думая о том, как бы он выглядел с такой же прической и очками. Наверное, так же неуклюже. «Из таких потом вырастают завидные ребята», он хмыкает своим мыслям. </p><p>Буквально все в этом парне – неуклюжесть. Особенно его футболка, она бледно голубая, похожа на пижамную рубашку, и там написано: "If you like my t-shirt, let's get together". Джозеф улыбается в уме, с интересом изучая надпись. Футболка отвратительная, человек странный, но интересный. Приняв решение, Тайлер снимает с себя наушники, последовательно складывая в рюкзак вместе с плеером. Надо придумать что-то, чтобы завязать разговор, пожалуй. </p><p>– Классная футболка! – похоже на жестокую или очень тупую шутку. Однако парень поворачивается, не понимая, кто сказал это – класс уже заполняется недовольными учениками. Замечая Тая, парень вздыхает, безэмоционально спрашивая:</p><p>– Издеваешься что ли? – Джозеф по-доброму хихикает, мотая головой. Он ложится на парту, подбородок кладя на руки, глядя на парня снизу вверх. Тот неохотно проясняет. – Проспал и забыл снять пижамную рубашку. </p><p>От услышанного хихиканье так и рвется, но Джозеф молча протягивает ему черную толстовку, оставаясь в тонкой рубашке. Пусть теперь не так тепло телу, зато на душе солнечные зайчики от благодарной улыбки незнакомца. </p><p>– Тайлер Джозеф, – он протягивает вперёд руку, и чужая прохладная рука обхватывает его руку, – а ты?</p><p>– Джошуа Дан, но лучше просто Джош. </p><p>– Как скажешь. – Тайлер внимательно смотрит на улыбку Джоша и думает, что не зря его фамилия рифмуется с солнцем. Про себя он зовёт Дана как-то вроде "солнечное дитя". Это забавно, учитывая то, какая белая у него кожа. </p><p>Звенит звонок, и приходится слегка отвлечься от размышлений. Слегка нервирует дрыгающаяся коленка Дана, и его пальцы – они барабанят что-то знакомое, но он никак не может понять. Озарение приходит, и Тай сует вперёд бумажку с названием песни и словами "Я угадал?". Не видя лица Джошуа, он может с уверенностью сказать, что тот улыбается, и он угадал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>– Бро, ты должен помочь мне! – бодрый голос Джоша из телефонной трубки звучит неприятно. Какой голос вообще может быть приятным в выходной в восемь утра? <p>– Сделаю все, что в моих силах. – искренне отвечает Джозеф, уже натягивая штаны и футболку. На полпути до него доходит. – Погоди... Тебя же не было все лето. Ты что, приехал? </p><p>– Я думал ты сразу понял, – в голосе Дана слышно немного замешательства, – в любом случае, я около музыкального магазина в центре, и тебе лучше ускориться, он скоро открывается, и я хочу разобраться со всем быстрее. </p><p>Тайлер ускоряет шаг, выбегая из дома на залитую солнечным светом, как мёдом, улицу. </p><p>– Я заработал на свою установку, – после долгих объятий сообщает Дан и лучезарно улыбается. Джозеф никак не может понять, что ему не нравится в облике друга, – чего ты так пялишься на меня? </p><p>– Не могу понять, что не так. – Тайлер отвечает честно и щурится. Он заметил, что друг убрал пирсинг из своей нижней губы, улыбка трогает его губы, когда он видит маленькую точку на месте прокола. О пирсинге в крыле носа он был осведомлен в ту же минуту, как этот пирсинг был сделан, но не это беспокоило. И даже не отсутствие очков – Дан перешёл на линзы ещё в апреле. </p><p>Бинго! Волосы. </p><p>– Оо, ты постригся! – Тай радостно восклицает это, радуется открытию. Джошуа рядом смущён. </p><p>– Ты же говорил, что мне подошло бы, если б я... </p><p>– Прекрасно помню все, что говорил. Дай посмотреть, – кепка моментально оказывается в руках Тайлера, и он щурится, улыбаясь и кусая губы, – ого, Дан. Ну ты даёшь. </p><p>– Как тебе? – летний жаркий ветер гладит и треплет голубые кудри, и Тайлер ловит себя на мысли, что хочет погладить волосы друга. Потом он радостно прыскает. </p><p>– Они цветом, как та твоя футболка. Помнишь, да? </p><p>Джош на мгновение замирает, потом улыбается, вспомнив. </p><p>– Не то, что бы мне понравилась твоя футболка, но мне понравился ты, – Тайлер пожимает плечами, последние слова заставляют Джоша вспотеть в два раза больше и сделать сложное лицо, – ладно, ты говорил про барабаны. Я надеюсь, ты не забыл дома деньги? Идём. </p><p>Джош вяло тащится за Тайлером, думая, говорить ли с другом обо всем, что его беспокоит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>